The inventive concepts relates to image sensor devices and, more particularly, to pixel patterns for images sensor devices.
An image sensor is a device for capturing a 2-dimensional (2D) or a 3-dimensional (3D) image of a target object. An image sensor generates an image of a target object by using a photoelectric transforming element that reacts based on an intensity of light reflected by the target object. Recently, as technologies related to a complementary metal-oxide semiconductor (CMOS) are developed, CMOS-based image sensors have become widely used, and there is an increased demand for more reliable images due to the widespread use of smart phones and digital cameras.